


a walk after the shift

by hushsee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post DMC5, dv having another job that is not demon slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Dante and Vergil walks back after a long day at the cafe.





	a walk after the shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the capcom cafe art, but it just ended up being post-cafe scene. Oh well.
> 
> short fluff + jealous old men.
> 
> Unbetaed as usual. Enjoy.

“Good work today~” Dante comes up from behind his brother, who is looking over the total of the day’s earnings for the third time, and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his face against the other’s shoulder. Vergil stops his recounting and presses his hand over Dante’s

“You did pretty well today as well, Dante,” Vergil says before going back to his recounting. Dante laughs at his brother’s reply and tightens his arms around him. 

After a seventh recount, Vergil sighs before circling the number of the day’s earnings and putting it on top of the credit card receipts. He staples them before tossing it in the folder of other similar stapled receipts. He nudges back at Dante to move a little before leaning down to open the drawer that contains the cash money. He tosses the folder inside it and closes it. The drawer’s automatic lock clicks. 

Vergil straightens up and sighs, leaning back onto Dante. Dante rubs his arms to relax him.

“Are the others gone?”

“Mmmhmm, we are the only ones left, Verge.” He kisses Vergil’s neck and smiles. 

“Is that so?”

“Of course~! Do you really think they would stay and watch you count our earnings? Only I would do that. That is just how much I love you, my darling brother.”

“Hm, I guess you are right.”

Silence fills the shop except for the chattering of the people from the outside making their way home or for some late night times. 

“Should we go home too?” Dante mumbles after a while. Vergil nods and the other lets go of him. 

Vergil already misses Dante’s warmth pressed against him, but he doesn’t say anything. He goes and puts on his jacket. He turns around to see Dante already at the door, holding it open.

“Let’s go, Verg.”

Vergil doesn’t say anything, just walks past him and out of the cafe. He looks around the area as Dante locks the door. At all of those humans and how among all those humans, a few of them came inside the cafe. He is still not used to it. 

He turns back when he feels Dante’s fingers entwining with his and almost jerks his hand away. Instead, he turns his head and looks back at the humans.

“Wouldn’t people think it’s weird? They are humans, after all,” 

Dante laughs before putting their entwined hands into his pocket.

“It is rare for you to care, Vergil~”

“Huh, I don’t care or anything. It might be awkward for them. It’s the human morals, Dante.”

“Right, right. Well, we don’t really look that similar anymore, anyways. At most, they would think we are just a normal couple that kind of looks similar.”

Vergil lets out a huff, but doesn’t say anything else as they walk back to Devil May Cry.

“It is quite funny, isn’t it?” Dante starts. “The moment we came back, the kid and the others suddenly have a cafe and we are suddenly are made to work in it.”

“It is a good way for you to pay back that debt of yours.”

Dante laughs at that as he squeezes Vergil’s hand in his pocket. “You are right. You actually fit in better than I thought. I thought you would try to kill the customers.”

“I know about the human rules, _Dante_. I am not going to slice them in half even if I wanted it and ensure you, there are some. It’s bad for business. Besides, I would like to work on this relationship with my son and surely killing people would make our relationship worse.”

“I know, I know, but still. I thought you would be gloomy as usual, so it took me by surprise.”

“What does?”

“You smiling in front of the customers.”

Vergil turns and looks at Dante. “Isn’t the kind of things you have to do in this kind of business?”

Dante scratches his head. “Yeah… but... hey wasn’t that strawberry sundae that Kyrie made good? I never thought I would find another sundae that I like more than the one I usually get-”

“Dante.”

Dante stopped talking and looked away. “I never thought that you would smile like that in front of others. It’s good, but I guess… I might have been a little jealous.”

“Foolishness.”

“Haha, I guess, it is a little bit stupid of me to be jealous-Vergil?!”

Dante stops when Vergil suddenly moves them away from the people into an alley. He presses Dante against the wall, their entwined hands press over their heads. 

“Vergil, what’s wrong? Decided to go with my alley sex idea, after all?” Dante jokes, looking up at his brother.

“How about you?”

“What?”

Vergil uses his free hand to trace Dante’s face before tugging slightly on Dante’s hair.. “You suddenly shaving your face and putting your hair up in a ponytail.”

“Hey now, you were the one that did the ponytail because you said I looked too shaggy.”

“Hmph. I never thought that doing something like that would make you even more popular.”

“Me popular? You are the popular one! Can’t you see everyone mumbling about you every time you pass by?”

“Are you blind? Dante this and Dante that, those humans only babble about you.”

“What are you talking about? Do you not see everyone looking you up and down like you are a fine piece of meat that you want to sink their teeth into? Especially now that you are smiling more, you are even more than that. You are like freshly made pizza straight from the oven!”

“_A fine piece of meat? Freshly made pizza?_ You are the one that people look at and want to take you home and ride you all night long.”

“Oh? It makes it seem like you are the one that want to do that.”

“I do want to do that-” Vergil shuts his mouth when he realizes what he just said and just presses his head against the wall next to Dante’s head. Dante sighs.

“Why do you always have to make everything difficult, Verge? You should have just said you were jealous too?”

“I’m not…” Vergil mumbles, letting their connected hands slide down from over their heads. “You are mine. There is no reason for me to have that kind of emotions.”

“Is that so? It must have been my imagination then.”

“Hmph.”

“Then, you are fine with people putting their hands on top of mine and touching me-Ow, see you are jealous.”

Vergil raises his head and glares. Dante just smiles back and reaches up with his free hand to trace Vergil’s lips.

“Feeling jealous is normal, you know. It is part of being human which, as much as you don’t like to admit it, we are part human.”

“It is full of foolishness, what is the point of being jealous when you know you only have eyes for one person?” Vergil mumbles. Dante traces his fingers from the other’s lips and down his chest.

“Hehe, I guess you are right. You are wise as always, big brother.”

Vergil rolls his eyes. “A pure useless emotion.”

“But we can’t help it, huh?” Dante pushes himself slightly from the wall and presses his lips against the side of Vergil’s neck, his tongue flickers against the naked skin slightly, causing Vergil to twitch.

“I don’t want anyone to touch you. I only want you to look only at me, even though I know you do. This dark emotion, at least we know it, which makes us a little bit better than pure demons, don’t you think?”

Vergil doesn’t say anything. Dante nuzzles against Vergil.

“Just admit it, Verge. You were jealous.”

“...I refuse to say something of such sorts.” He frees his hand from Dante’s hold and runs it in the other’s hair, undoing the ponytail. “You are mine. There is no reason for me to feel that emotion.”

Dante moves his free hand to Vergil’s back, his fingers slightly going under his shirt and stroking the bareness of his brother’s skin.

“Vergil.”

“Who cares if you get touched by other people? Who cares if people always leave their numbers and I always have to toss them away because this is a cafe, not a hookup space.”

“Vergil, you are doing your babbling again.”

Vergil takes a deep breath and tugs slightly on Dante’s hair, twirling his fingers with his hair. He mumbles under his breath. Dante smiles as he lifts his head until his lips are near Vergil’s ear.

“Hmm~ What was that? I can’t hear you, brother?” 

He is stabbed for that. Vergil pushes him and takes a step back from his embrace. Vergil looks away. He mumbles again and Dante sighs. 

“Vergil~” he sings his brother’s name and Vergil instantly glares at him. He clenches his fists together.

“Fine! Have it your away!” He steps back to Dante and grabs him by his collar. “I guess I might have felt something humans called jealousy. Are you happy now?”

“Yup, extremely happy.”

“What?”

Dante gently removes Vergil’s fingers from his collar and presses his brother’s hand against his cheek.

“I’m always happy when you are honest.”

“... Have anyone tell you that you can be quite frightening?”

“All the time~” Dante says as he moves his head and presses a kiss against Vergil’s wrist. “What? Are you scared of me, big brother?”

Vergil scoffs. “Don’t kid yourself, Dante.” He jerks his hand back. “Let’s go back, we promised Kyrie that we will help her early in the morning at the cafe. Hopefully, you won’t have some random demon jobs during that time.”

“You and Kyrie really are getting along. I am kind of jealous.”

“I decided to get into that child’s life. I need to get to his most important person and that happens to be that girl. That’s all.”

“Is that so? She is a sweet child, isn’t she?”

“My son has good taste” -Vergil looks at Dante up and down and frowns- “unlike his father.”

Dante laughs and puts an arm around Vergil. “You can be so brutal, Vergil.”

“Enough, let’s go back already. It’s already late. We need to get up early, Dante.”

“Hey now, you were the one that dragged us into an alley, but” -Dante tilts his head and grins up at Vergil- “We still have some time if you want to-”

“No, I am not letting you do me in the alley, Dante.”

Dante rubs his head against Vergil’s. “Meh, maybe next time.”

“No, there is not a ‘maybe next time’. I am not letting you do me in an alley. Ever.”

“What was what you said about fucking in the break room, but we did that.”

“_Dante._”

Dante grins and lets go of Vergil. “Just kidding, bro. Let’s go home, so you can ride me all night long.”

Vergil huffs and pushes pass Dante and walks out of the alley. He can hear the other’s footsteps and slows down for the other to catch up. His hand is grabbed again. Vergil turns his head slightly and Dante tilts his and smiles in response to it.

“So is that a yes, Verg?~”

Vergil turns his head away and doesn’t say anything. He just squeezes Dante’s hand and tugs it as he continues walking.

A quiet signal of “yes”.

Dante hums, swinging their connected hands back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hushsee) | [bottom!vergil server](https://discord.gg/RfDvmKf)  



End file.
